A Small Kiss
by AsunaScarletYuuki
Summary: After a long day doing photo shoots, Taemin comes home alone just to be with you.


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I ran out of my room the second I heard the front door open and quickly composed myself when I could see the person who came in. I have been waiting for Taemin to come home from the photo shoot that SHINee had been doing that day. I remembered Taemin saying that he was going to cook for himself tonight instead of going out with the rest of the group. I waited for the right moment and walked into the hallway./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""Taemin-San!" I yelled his name with a bright smile/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I told you you don't have to call me that... And I'm not Japanese... I'm Korean..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"he looked exhausted from the photo shoot. I blushed when he gave me his tired puppy eye look./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""s-sorry Taemin... Its a bad habit from living in Japan... Taemin...! Don't make that face! It's so cute!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I wrapped my arms around his neck and started hugging him./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""A-Ahhh! S-stop it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin's face turned red the second I wrapped my arms around his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""Y-you're gonna make me fall!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin leaned back trying to get out of my grip and fell backwards and I fell with him. I looked at Taemin after we landed on the couch that was thankfully behind us./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""H-hey... Can... Can you get off of me...?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"My face blushed more when I realized that i fell on him when we fell on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""y-yeah... Of course..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I went to get up before feeling Taemin's hand on my arm./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""wait..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He sat up, bringing our faces closer than before, and we both blushed more./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""T-Taemin...?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I didn't go out because I wanted to be alone with you for once... Without Key and Jonghyun bursting in and bugging us..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to sit on his lap. He took my hands and wrapped them around his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""T-Taemin...? What are you doing?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""(y/n)... I umm... I like you..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""w-what? I thought you weren't allowed to have a... G-girlfriend or anything..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I... I don't care... I care for you in a way that I haven't for anyone else before... I want you to know this. And I want everyone else to... That is... If you feel the same way for me..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I... I do Taemin..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He smiled sweetly/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""what was that cute nickname you gave me a while ago?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""why does tha-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He cut me off short of my sentence./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""because, I liked it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I smiled and looked into his deep brown eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""Taeminnie"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""tell me that you like me again. I liked it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I like you Taeminnie. A lot. And I have for a long time now, but never told you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin's smile grew as he placed his right hand on the nape of my neck and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and waited./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"His lips lightly pressed against mine and my face got hot and my body felt tingly. Is this what a first kiss feels like? I like it. Taemin pulled away with bright red cheeks./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""(y/n)... I... I think i love you..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He pulled me close to kiss me again. This time, the kiss was more passionate when we weren't so stiff and scared. I pulled away for breath, both of us breathing hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""(y/n)... Can I keep kissing you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I nodded lightly and pulled him close again, locking our lips. I felt Taemin's tongue touch my bottom lip. I slowly parted my lips and Taemin's tongue touched mine. I jumped and broke the kiss. He sat there with a confused look and the tip of his tongue sticking out./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I-I'm sorry... I didn't know that would scare you..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He looked a bit upset and pouted a bit./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I put my head down and went to get off of Taemin's lap. He grabbed me and quickly pulled me down to kiss him again. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and intertwined his tongue with mine. My eyes went wide but I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled my body closer. Taemin pushed me down onto the couch so that he was on top of me and continued to kiss me. I ran my hand through his soft brown hair/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"In the moment of our kissing, we didn't hear the front door open, and 4 pairs of feet shuffling the house./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""T-Taemin... Why..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"My legs were wrapped around Taemin's waist and his body was pressed against mine./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""uhh... sorry..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"He went to get up but I tightened my grip on his waist and kissed him again./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""hey, Taemin! What are you doing?" Onew's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was wide open when he saw Taemin and I on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I jumped up and almost whacked my head on Taemin's head. Taemin also jumped up at the sound of Onew's voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Minho was smiling and was slightly blushing after witnessing the maknae of the group, kissing the girl that has been living with them. Taemin and I sat up, blushing madly with our heads down./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Onew spoke up. "Taemin, you do know that you're not supposed to have a girlfriend right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin nodded in shame and embarrassment./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""(y/n), I'm sure you know this too..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"I nodded my head./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""as long as this doesn't get out, it shouldn't really matter right?" Minho questioned, saving the day./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Key and Jonghyun started teasing us./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""I think it's adorable."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""they are the youngest people here. I think it's cute." Jonghyun added with a smile./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Onew sighed in defeat./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""keep it to yourself. Nothing in public, or while cameras are around. Don't speak about it in public... You two can be together if you want I guess."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Taemin looked up with a big smile on his face and pounced on me, covering me with sloppy kisses./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""T-Taemin...!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""Will you be my girlfriend (y/n)?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);""of course I will Taemin!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1.1em 0px; padding: 0px; color: #666666; font-family: 'Century Gothic', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.901961);"Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed Minho, Onew, Jonghyun, and Key were all smiling./p 


End file.
